hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle Kaito
History Not a lot is known when it comes to Estelle past. She was born to Michelle. Out of all her siblings, Estelle is the most unique and different one. She has always had a curse that turned her to a tall black hair witch. Michelle warned Komui about Estelle powers and her potential, Which usually makes Komui not even try to bother her. That being said, Komui is still way above Estelle in fighting/Nen but rather give Her some space. Appearance Is a medium size Teen with Gray hair and Pink Eyes. When using nen(Worst Nightmare), Her hair turns black. That being said, it´s still the normal her and she rather have others think she is insane in this state for them to leave her alone. She is aloof female and very Goth like, She usually goes to the Meetings for planning as she is apart of the strategist in the family. Abilities Immense Strength- Stronger than the average Human Nen & Nen History Not a lot is known about her history with Nen. That being said, She is known for being one of the scariest Family members. Nen Type: Conjuration Jack o Lantern: Estelle can conjure up a jack o lantern with the palms of her hands. This lantern can then move around and lark to sense its foe/who ever Estelle command it to. The lantern can then sense and read minds of their foes, it can also bring fear to the enemy allowing it to find out their biggest Fear. Can't use this ability if she already transform which also means she can´t use Worst Nightmare. That being said, she could transform to get the needed defense and speed. Nen Type: Conjuration, Transmutation Worst Nightmare: After Using Jack o Lantern with success, Estelle would contain a Black Aura with her size/appearance changing completely(Witch Form). In this form, she can then conjure up the enemies Worst Nightmare ranging from Clowns to Hairy Spiders but makes them 2x worst. She can also mimic her aura to turn into black flames that surrounds her. Weakest: Can´t use this ability if she not in her witch form. Servant Just like most of the family members in the mansion, Estelle has a close campaign. Kimiwarui Himo has been serving Estelle ever since she was invited to the mansion last year because of their parents having to deal with a mission. Abilities Immense Strength: Stronger then your average human. Nen Type: Manipulation Scam: If playing party tricks and anything in that matter she can cheat the system and manipulate the item itself. She can also easily bump into you and manipulate anything that was in that person packets. She has been doing this for years and came out to Estelle on her even stealing from co workers and the Kombuchi Family. Nen Type: Conjuration, Manipulation Double Trouble: Kimiwarui can split herself into two twin that represent her in someway. The white hair one represents her whimsical nature while the Black hair one is the serious one. Both are powerful and quick on their feet. That being said, if one dies the other can still reform to Kimiwarui but she wouldn´t be able to use the ability anymore. Since Kimiwarui can´t do so much and is slow, she use this ability as a last resort. Trivia * Estelle has a very closed relationship with her sibling Armani Kaito * She the only family member that Armani asks to refer to them as ¨SHE¨ * She was literally the hardest Concept so far. * Her and her partner both show little bits of romantic feels * Her aura range is impressive being around the same length of aura as Komui Category:Manipulators Category:Hunter Category:Kombuchi Family Category:Conjurer